


that kind of love

by vindice



Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [2]
Category: Digimon
Genre: Eloping, Feelings, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Yamato couldn’t imagine a world where Taichi didn’t belong next to him.





	that kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “ _You’re the only home I need._ ”
> 
> Thanks for making myself give me feels while writing this, Naru!

The stars above them shine brightly upon the clear sky. As they lay on the hood of the truck they obtained a few towns away, Yamato holds Taichi close to his frame.

It’s quiet. It’s been like this since they left, but it doesn’t bother either of them. That’s one of the many things Yamato loves about them, the way they don’t need words to understand each other. After everything they’ve been through they have developed their own language; shared glances, private smiles, small touches. A million things said in the span of a second.

Sometimes he wonders how did he last so long without taking matters into his own hands. Yamato couldn’t see himself without any of this: without Taichi’s sleepy face in the mornings, or his warm hands settling on his belly in the middle of the night, his bright smile directed at Yamato just because he can.

Taichi takes a breath, barely audible. “Do you regret it?”

He doesn’t explain further, and the truth is he doesn’t need to. Yamato buries his nose in Taichi’s hair, close to his ear, breathes Taichi’s scent. The brunette’s warm feet a pleasant comfort against Yamato’s slightly cold toes.

He thinks of a empty shared apartment, a cold bed. He thinks of the note he left on the table for her to read before he threw his keys into the bowl next to it. Thinks, of the talk he had with his brother and the promise he made to Hikari, and the joy he knows Gabumon and Agumon will share once they see them again.

Yamato couldn’t imagine a world where Taichi didn’t belong next to him. A world where Taichi never gazed at the stars within the safety of Yamato’s arms, or where he himself could never stare into those gorgeous hazel eyes full of love and warmth.

“You’re the only home I need.” He says, and kisses his head.


End file.
